Can love conquer all?
by outerelf
Summary: Inferno/Red Alert. When someone gets a blast from the past, will the two finally get over their shyness and confess love? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Red Alert stared at the screens, not paying any attention to the random images

**This was a fic that bit me and refused to leave. See what goes on in my deranged mind.**

Red Alert stared at the screens, not paying any attention to the random images. He should be, but tonight his mind was filled with other images. Such as a certain fire truck for one.

The paranoid security director groaned as he banged his head on the table. He had been in love with the easy, laid-back mech since he had first set eyes on him, but had refused to allow it to interfere with his daily job. He had to be literally dragged out of the security booth in order to get any Energon or recharge. And Inferno always seemed to be the one doing the dragging.

Unfortunately, even though Inferno could tell whether a fire was about to begin, or even catch some rather subtle things, he seemed to miss any hints about Red Alert liking him. So busy working, the security director never knew when he slipped into recharge mode.

Inferno glared at the door, ready to pull Red Alert out by his tail pipe if needed. Grimly he tapped in a code, and blinked in surprise as the door slid open.

Red Alert _always_ locked it when he either a) didn't wish to be disturbed, or b) didn't trust anyone to keep it up. Inferno strode in, squinting for a sight of the Security director.

When he finally did find him, Inferno had to grin. Red Alert lay half on the desk, his face smoothed out, open, and oh so trusting in his recharge. Inferno stared, feeling guilty pleasure well up. After all, Red Alert would _not_ appreciate his staring but he was just so _cute_ when he was sleeping.

Red Alert murmured something softly, and shifted position. Inferno realized that sleeping in a chair was probably not the most comfortable place. Still, If he managed to keep the director sleepy enough to guide him down to a proper bedroom, and into a _real_ recharge bunk… "Red Alert, wake up!"

The other bot mumbled a sleepy protest, arms covering his audio receptors. Inferno shook his head. He didn't think that Red Alert would be this hard to wake up. "C'mon Red, you need to get to your recharge booth."

As Inferno talked, he placed a hand on Red Alert's shoulder. The mech shot up strait in his chair, yelping in surprise. Inferno couldn't help backing up a few steps at the unexpected reaction. While he knew that he was one of the few that Red Alert allowed to be touched by, he didn't realize how bad Red Alert had to strangle down natural reactions to being touched by. "I'm up! I'm up! Sorry!" Red Alert snapped, and blinked. "Oh, Inferno. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to drag you off to force you to recharge, but it looks like you were already doing the job." Inferno lied, skating around the fact that he had watched Red Alert recharge for the past few minutes. No need for the paranoid security director to know. "Now, why don't you finish that in your proper berth!"

Red Alert stared at him blankly for a few moments more. Inferno began wondering if he caused the other bot to crash, before Red Alert asked, "What time is it?"

Inferno glanced at the clock on the wall behind Red Alert. "It's around ten at night. Why?"

"Aw crud. I was asleep for three hours." He glared at the table, muttering something about a decepticon plot.

Inferno huffed impatiently, and snapped, "No decepticons, just you not recharging. Now come on!"

Red Alert allowed himself to be pulled out of the room, only stopping to lock it. Down the hallway…past a couple of chattering Mechs… until he was in front of his own room. "Now, do I haveta stay until I see you in your recharge booth or will you actually get in their?" Inferno asked in a slightly frustrated voice.

It was a completely rhetorical question. Everyone knew that as of yet, the security director had never, _ever_ allowed anyone into his room. However, today was apparently Inferno's lucky day because Red Alert mumbled, "You can come in if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally decided to update, since I've already got up to chapter 5 on dviantart. On their it's called 'Love Forever' if you want to know. But, yeah, I'll try to get up to 5 on here too.**

Red Alert could feel the stare that Inferno was giving him. For himself, he was busy opening his door. He had two five digit codes to keep others out, and he was inviting _Inferno_ into his room.

_Sweet mother of Primus, what's wrong with me?_ He wondered, standing back to allow the door to open. _This goes against everything I have ever learned._ Red Alert turned to Inferno, hoping against all his doubting processors that inferno might actually say 'yes'.

Inferno stared at Red Alert in acute disbelief, well aware that he would not be joking. Finally Inferno murmured, as the door hissed open, "Why not?"

Something flashed in Red's optics, and the mech pulled the fire truck into his own private domain. Inferno could not help wondering what lay inside. After all, if rooms are the doors to a soul, then what would a mech as paranoid and as doubtful as Red Alert have?

The room was surprisingly small. Many of the officers had much larger quarters, but in Red Alert's case, he only had just enough room for his recharge berth, an energon dispenser, and a small fridge-like box to store small goodies. Their wasn't even a _desk_ or an extra chair, or anything.

"I'm not here very often." Red Alert mumbled, "Besides which, I can't stand too large rooms."

"You work just fine in the security room." Inferno pointed out, slightly amused. Red Alert mumbled something, and glanced away. Inferno continued his sweep of the room.

A single picture hung on the wall, a picture of a city that Inferno had never seen before. "Hey Red, what's that?" the fire truck asked, gesturing at the picture.

Red Alert stared at the picture for a few seconds before saying softly, "It's called Remnacon. You probably have heard of it."

"yeah, it was a small town that was mysteriously wiped out in a day. No survivors. No one knew how either. One minute it was their, next it was a pile of rubble." Inferno said easily, looking around for somewhere to sit. Red Alert pointed to the berth, and Inferno shrugged and sat on the edge.

"Do you want some hot energon? It usually calms me down enough to recharge for awhile." Red Alert said, trying to get his errant mind to focus.

_I wonder how he tastes_ slid through his mind before he could stop it. Red Alert busied himself with warming up the energon, trying to keep his blush under control. He was not a sparkling! Or a Youngling! He should be over the whole crush thing.

Inferno stared at Red's back, before slowly drawling, making his accent as thick as possible, "Sure, why not. Then I'll see you nicely tucked in, and I'll go. Don't think I've forgotten the number one reason why I dragged you down here."

Red Alert turned, a mug of steaming hot energon in his hands. Calmly he handed it to Inferno, trying not to jump as Inferno's hands brushed across his. "It would be rude of me to fall into recharge while a guest is here!" Red Alert weakly protested.

He was paranoid enough to think _he'd snoop in my stuff_. With an impatient flick, Red Alert dismissed this thought. No, Inferno wouldn't go through his things. As big of a gossiper that the fire truck was, he certainly wouldn't snoop.

Red Alert poured his own soothing cup, and perched onto the recharge bed next to Inferno. He sipped at it gently, wondering what to say. Inferno was usually the one who talked, while Red Alert listened. Not always sympathetically, like when the times he talked about his failed love life. _mine. All MINE_ came the possessive thought, and Red Alert guiltily brushed it aside. Inferno was his own mech, and could choose for himself. Besides which, it was _wrong_. Absolutely wrong. No one trusted him, no one should, he was worthless…

Inferno's hand waved in front of Red Alert's optics, making him jump in surprise. "Red Alert, you're more tired then I thought, off-lining while I'm talking to you!" Was Red Alert imagining it, or was there a hint of reproach? Red Alert winced mentally, berating himself. Couldn't be caught in his own doubts and fears…

"No Inferno, I was simply thinking about the picture." Red Alert said, and froze. He hadn't meant to say that. "Anyways, thank you very much Inferno, I'm sorry that you had to drag me out—"

Before Inferno knew what was going on, he had been unceremoniously shoved out of the door. The door hissed shut behind him, as Inferno stumbled slightly, attempting to hold onto the mug of still steaming energon. He glanced down at the mug and shrugged. "I'll give it to him tomorrow just before he goes on shift."

Red Alert was still panicking slightly. _I can't believe I told him that. I can't believe I __**touched**__ him. Bad! Very Bad. Just look, no touch_

He sank down beneath the door, and placed is head in his hands. He struggled in a world of self doubt, accusing yet guiltily recalling every movement Inferno ever made. Just by looking, he could tell where some of the most sensitive spots were, ones that would really make him cry…

Quickly Red Alert jumped up. _Sleep_. He told himself frantically. _Sleep would be best._ He glanced at his recharge booth, and his eyes fell on the spot where Inferno had sat. With a slight sigh for getting his hopes up -- _who could ever love me? --_ Red Alert curled up around the spot where Inferno had sat, and dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Inferno peeked around the corner, wondering if Red Alert was in the control booth

Inferno peeked around the corner, wondering if Red Alert was in the control booth. While he wasn't to get on for another two joors, Inferno had no doubt that Red Alert would sneak in anyways. Not that any of the other bots complained. They were more then willing to allow the paranoid bot to have the room all to himself, and have a little more free time. Which frustrated both Prowl and Inferno to no end.

Inferno because he knew that Red Alert was _not_ the tireless working bot everyone seemed to think he was, and Prowl because he was then stuck with several bored bots. And a bored bot on the Arc was never a good thing.

So busy was he on his musings that he never heard the soft footsteps behind him.

Red Alert blinked as Inferno's backside appeared in his optic range. He was slightly tense, indicating that he was nervous or unsure about something. Red Alert walked up to him, closer, and was about to reach out and touch him when a fragment of memory rose up… _"Trash! Scum! You won't do anything right! Do you honestly think you can even __**touch**__ me?"_

Red Alert swallowed heavily and instead said softly, "Inferno, what are you doing here?"

Inferno nearly crashed into the ceiling in his surprise. "Oh, Red, it's you! For a second I thought you were someone else. I was going to return your cup before I left on duty, but I wasn't sure you were in the C.R, yet."

Red Alert blinked, and realized that C.R. stood for control room. He nodded, not realizing his faceplate had twitched into a small smile as he took the cup from Inferno's hands. "Thank you Inferno. I'm probably going to need it today."

"What?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have complained about being bored. That means I have to keep an eye out that whatever prank they'll be doing today doesn't get anyone damaged or Ratchet will send them packing. And not to mention I agreed with Jazz to lock him and Prowl up in the same room."

Inferno was fascinated. "How do you do that?"

Red Alert's unwitting smile grew larger. "Trade secret."

Inferno pouted for a few moments, before saying, "Alright, but you gotta record whatever prank the twins do. I want to see."

Red Alert nodded, and walked off, his eyes fixated on the control booth. Inferno watched him go, his spark beating nearly two-times as fast as usual. Ever since he had been allowed into Red Alert's room, he had seriously evaluated their relationship. And found to his surprise that they were a lot closer than simple friends. Red Alert allowed him to touch him, a privilege that he allowed almost no one else. He had gone into the paranoid's bot's room, something _no one_ had ever done before.

And then Red Alert had been sweet enough to fix him a nice hot mug of Energon. Never mind that Inferno had eaten only breems before, that energon had tasted heavenly. Now Red Alert had _smiled_ at him, making Inferno feel giddier then a schoolgirl with a major crush. He wondered for a split second if he was dreaming, and shook his head.

He waltzed down the hallway, feeling larger then life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert nodded as the twins came onto view of one of his hidden cameras. He allowed the image to go up onto one of the smaller screens, and allowed the recorder on the machine to do it's work. Then he went back to monitoring the Arc.

He sighed as he carefully hacked into Prowl's door code, changing it to a code that only he and Jazz knew. Jazz had told Red Alert exactly what he was going to do, and had wanted the paranoid bot to know so he could help create the perfect scene.

While Red Alert might not approve, he also did not want to watch another mech interface, especially with the one whom he had a crush on was so close, yet so unattainable. _Give it up, he deserves better. Nothing but scum._ Whispered the same little voice in the back of his processor.

Red Alert groaned as he pounded his head on the table, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. Then something caught his eye. With a frown he sat up straighter, and brought up the camera on another screen.

On it, there were three jets that approached from the blackness of space. Red Alert scowled deeper, and was about to call Prowl when he remembered Jazz. For a few seconds he was stumped, and then he decided to call up Prime. After all, with his second-in-command currently busy, Optimus Prime made a very good candidate. "Red Alert to Optimus Prime." He said into the intercom.

The private intercom crackled into life as Prime's voice filtered back, "What is it Red Alert?"

"There are three Jets headed in our direction. By the painting and build of their ship, they are claiming to be neutrals. However it could be a trap."

Prime sighed, "If they get close, hail them over the lines. If they don't respond, end a boarding party. If they do, and they _are_ neutrals, apologize for the inconvenience."

"Yessir!" Red Alert said, eyeing the screen angrily. He did not like the idea, but if Prime said so, then he would do it. He never trusted neutrals. He watched the ships carefully, checking up every now and then on the twins.

It took nearly two Joors, but the ships finally got within a distance that it would be considered polite to hail them from. Red Alert opened the line that all captains had their frequency to. "Ship 1-01189, C-788 and F-643 please respond to this message if you are receiving it. Over."

He leaned back, quickly forming a boarding party. Some of the more bored Bots, but Bluestreak might be a good idea… His eyes narrowed. It had been six minutes, and they still hadn't responded. "Ships 1-01189, C-788 and F-643 please respond in the next three breems, or we will be forced to send a boarding party." Red Alert snapped, his paranoid streak leading him to assume to the worst.

Either they were decepticons, or they were all dead. He thought the former.

Silently he paged the boarding party with details, and even he had to grin at the relieved looks on their faces. Even fighting was better then nothing.

**I hate how short these chapters seem to be. **


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that the ships radios had gone down

It turned out that the ships radios had gone down. It was not an evil deception plot, or anything too bad. Simply a fried wire that they had nothing to replace it with. Red Alert sighed in relief. He always did like being proven wrong; it helped the paranoia glitch calm down.

He turned to the monitors, scanning for anything that might try to sneak up. Nothing but the empty darkness of space greeted his optics. Red Alert turned to the cameras located inside the Arc, and smiled when he saw that Inferno's group had come in. Maybe he would visit…

_No. No one ever would visit me_. Red Alert thought sadly, as he pulled a large stack of paper work closer. _Who would want to? After all, I'm paranoid, and not very fun to be around. Can't see why Inferno even talks to me…_ So busy moping, Red Alert didn't see the figure limping down the hallways towards the control room.

Inferno winced as his leg once again nearly collapsed on him. He had been stupid, allowing a beam to fall on it, and had made the others swear not to tell Ratchet. He had no wish to encounter the medic. It would be fine in the morning, already Inferno could feel the wires reconnecting.

In the mean time, he wanted to see the video that Red Alert had promised to record. After all, the twins pranks were usually hilarious, unless you happened to be on the receiving end of it…

Inferno never had time to blink. One nano-click he was walking towards the control room, and the next he was in the air. A strangled yell burst through his auditory unit, but was thankfully soft. No need for anyone to know that he had gotten caught. Quickly he activated his comm. link. "Red Alert, this is Inferno, do you think you could come and get me?"

Red Alert jumped as Inferno's voice broke over the comm. link. He stared at it for half a click, before replying, "Certainly. Where are you?"

"In the twin's trap. I walked strait into it. Please rescue me _before _anyone comes and sees?"

"I'll be right over." Red Alert promised. With a quick sweep of his optics, the mech made sure that nothing was seen in the screens that would alert to an attack or anything out of place. Nothing.

Inferno fumed at himself as he waited for Red Alert. Why out of all the stupid things he had ever done had he walked right into the twin's trap? Especially when he was up high enough that he would have to be caught in order not to bruise too badly.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Inferno dreaded for a moment that someone else was coming. Then Red Alert's welcomed head popped around the corner. Their optics locked for a click, before Red Alert grinned slightly. "I didn't think you'd be up that high."

"Just get me down, will ya?" Inferno wailed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't mind heights too much when he was doing it under his own will. This however made him nervous, especially since the net that had caught him was made of _rope_. No one used rope anymore!

Red Alert nodded, scanning the hallway. He spotted the single rope that was now lashed to the wall. With a flick, Red Alert seared through the rope, expecting that their was another keeping Inferno up.

There wasn't. Inferno came crashing down, and the only thing Red Alert could think of was, _catch him_.

Inferno tensed as the ground came up fast. The fire truck was _not _expecting the arms that suddenly appeared beneath him, slowing down his impact. Nor did he expect the pained gasp of agony as he landed on top of somebody. "Red Alert?" he gasped, feeling rather foolish.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?" Inferno demanded, surprised. He knew how much Red Alert hated being touched, and the very fact that Red Alert had jumped beneath him to rescue him was rather…touching.

"I couldn't just let you fall. Should of realized that their was only one rope." Red Alert mumbled, and shifted beneath Inferno uncomfortably. "Could you get up?" The plea directed Inferno to just how odd of a position they were in.

Inferno lay on top of Red Alert, one arm pressed to the lamborigni's chest. The other arm was next to Red Alert's head, nozzle brushing against the auditory receptor. Red Alert's arms were still lightly wrapped around Inferno's waist, the touch light and delicate. Inferno's legs straddled Red Alert's, who had one knee up, brushing lightly against the inside thigh. The net had pooled around Red Alert's waist, hiding and flaunting at the same time. But he didn't notice any of that. What he did notice was that Red Alert was quiet effectively trapped beneath him, in one of the most seductive positions he had seen in awhile…

And poor Red Alert look as if his CPU was about to blow. Inferno wondered if he should plea not being able to move, but decided not to. With a slight groan he rolled off, and suppressed a grin as Red Alert moved backwards.

Red Alert, meanwhile, was quiet sure that Primus meant to punish him for all that he had ever done wrong. That was one position that he would not have minded staying in for a moment longer, if his doubt processor would shut up. "It looks like I didn't need to record the twins after all," he murmured, attempting to break the silence. "You did everything yourself."

The fire truck shook his head as he stared at Red Alert. Red Alert didn't seem conscious of the stare as he scrambled up, lightly brushing himself off. Inferno bit back a groan, and heaved himself up to his feet. "I suppose, but it would still be interesting to see how they did it." He said dryly, making a note to be extra nice to the two. After all, they had nicely handed him one of the greatest experiences he was probably ever going to get with Red Alert.

Red Alert nodded, and they walked back to the control room in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno roared with laughter as he watched himself go up. The look on his faceplate was quite hilarious, now that he was looking at it. He grinned as he saw Red Alert appear on screen, and waited with delicious anticipation. He wanted to see how they looked on screen.

He saw Red Alert's stunned expression as Inferno fell, and watched as Red Alert heroically leaped beneath him, slowing down the fall. And then they were in _the _position. Inferno lightly touched his side, where the security director's arms had been. His amour was still tingling slightly from the electricity of the touch.

Red Alert worked on the large stack of paperwork, mumbling at Prowl for forcing him to do so much. He stretched slightly as he finished one data pad, not ready for the next. Inferno's laughter died down and Red Alert swiveled in his chair to see what was going on now.

And he himself was mesmerized by the position. It was one thing to be in it, another to see it. Then, hurriedly he went back to work. No need for Inferno to know that he had enjoyed the position. After all, no one could love him. Could they?

**Thank you to all those who read, commented, reviewed, etc. For those of you just reading, their's a little button below. Click and type. Flames will be given to Inferno (If I can get past the jealous Red Alert)**


	5. Chapter 5

I noticed that some didn't like Red's thoughts last chapter

**I noticed that some didn't like Red's thoughts last chapter. Sorry to say, It'll be nothing like this one.**

Red Alert paced through the hallways, feeling trapped. He was coming, and Red Alert absolutely despised him… Red Alert shook his head, trying to forget about him. Instead he tried to think about Inferno. For a split second Inferno's face cleared away all other thoughts, but in came that nagging voice, - fool! No one loves you, he just feels sorry for you. He couldn't care less in reality.

The security director shook his head, and headed towards his room. Maybe there he could relax a little.

Inferno blinked as he saw Red Alert walk by, muttering distractedly. An entire human month had gone by since the two had been in the awkward position, and Inferno was convinced that Red Alert was trying to avoid him. -I'm not that bad of a mech, am I?- Inferno wondered, - that Red Alert would want to avoid me because he rescued me?-

Inferno started after Red Alert, determined to wring an answer for why he had been acting so odd lately. Jazz gave him a thumbs up sign when he passed, whispering, "Good luck. He's even refused to talk to Prowl lately."

Inferno looked after him for a few seconds, wondering how Jazz could know. Then he shrugged off the thought. All that mattered now was the fact that his best friend was avoiding him, and he wanted to know why.

Red Alert walked towards his room, and quickly punched in the code. He was about to move through, when an all too familiar voice spoke. "Red, you've been avoiding me lately."

Red Alert stiffened and turned to meet Inferno's accusing blue optics. He gulped, and realized that yes it did indeed seem like that. However, he wasn't about to say so… "Are not!" he snarled back, slowly edging into his room.

Inferno was quite determined however, and was getting closer. The door behind Red Alert swooshed closed, nearly making him groan out loud in frustration. He was now trapped. Inferno seemed to know this also, for he plowed on ruthlessly, "Ever since that time when I fell on top, you've been avoiding me. Not so much that people can tell, but it's enough to make me wonder. And I want to know why."

Red Alert blinked. He had never seen the usually laid-back mech be so furious before. Guilt flooded his processors, and he silently punched in the code one handed, without looking. "I'm sorry Inferno, I didn't mean it to seem that way, but I have been busy—"

"Busy enough to turn and walk down the hallway whenever I get near? I wouldn't call it busy, I would call it fleeing." Inferno snarled back, taking another step foreword.

Red Alert stepped back, into the frame of the doorway. He wondered how he was going to explain, and decided he didn't want to. No need for Inferno to know too much. He didn't want Inferno to be dragged down by him, a rather worthless mech; for all that he tried to do. Inferno deserved much better. "I don't want to talk about it." Red Alert snarled, instead of telling him.

-Tell him!- His mind screamed even as Inferno's already angry face grew darker. "And I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't ask!"

The door slid shut on the fuming Inferno. Red Alert stared at the door, and slowly collapsed onto his knees. -Inferno deserves so much more.- Somehow, this thought didn't seem to penetrate into the darkness that clouded his CPU. Why oh why did his spark have to feel as if it would break every time he imagined Inferno with someone else?

Inferno took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He took another deep breath, and found he was working himself up into a true and complete fury. Silently he replayed the conversation in his mind, and that's when the fury was replaced by confusion.

Red Alert had a tendency to twitch slightly when he was lying. He hadn't twitched once. So, he truly hadn't meant for it to seem like he was running. Then what could be happening? The planet on which they would be spending a Vorn at for planning purposes? After all, even Optimus Prime needed to rest, and doing it with a femme, especially Elita-one was defiantly high on his priority list.

Inferno chewed on his lower lip, and slowly stalked away from the door, dragging up all odd behavior habits Red Alert had been displaying lately. It all started, he realized, when Prowl gave Red Alert the list of others who would be there. He had read through the entire list, and stopped at the last name, staring at it blankly…

Inferno changed direction for Prowls office. Someone on the guest list was affecting Red Alert, and he wanted to know whom!

-What if his spark mate is in there?- Came the whispering thought. Inferno stopped dead, and weakly tried to push the thought away. But it would make sense, the way Red Alert's been acting his spark mate might just be in there.

Inferno felt a deep ripping in his spark. Yes, whoever it was must be either a close friend or a spark mate. He silently vowed to watch Red Alert on the day of the ceremony.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert had at first refused to go to the ceremony, however Prime had told him bluntly, "As Security Director, you must be present. Otherwise others may feel snubbed."

Red Alert was now backed firmly against a tree, nearby Prime. Luckily, while his presence was required, he didn't have to do anything. Just nod politely to the femme's who were being introduced. Elita-1 suddenly said, "We also got a new security director." Red Alert's energon processor (i.e. stomach) sank as Elita chattered on, "he's been in service for awhile now."

As she talked, a mech about the size of Inferno gracefully came up to her. His paint job of blue and black was all too familiar to Red Alert. For a split second, he wondered how they would take it if he resigned. No one would miss him… Inferno's head appeared briefly in the crowd. -That's right. I have to stick around long enough to make sure that Inferno gets a good spark mate.-

Again his spark screamed at him, but he determinedly ignored it. He would work past it. He wasn't completely worthless. Right?

"Red Alert, I would like you to meet Disingenu."

Two sets of blue optics met and battled for a few moments, before Red Alert said slowly, "It's nice to see you again."

Disingenu smirked, and his blue optics flashed slightly. "Oh yes, it most certainly has been a long time. I haven't seen you since then."

Red Alert winced inwardly, even as he strove to keep his face empty. "I didn't think youd come up this far." Disingenu sneered, his voice cutting deeply. "However did you make it?"

Prime cleared his throat. "So, you two know each other?"

Disingenu nodded, as he and Red Alert once again locked optics, attempting to beat the other down. "We were assigned to several cities together. When we were much younger though."

Red Alert could feel the old, bitter memories swirl up as the mech talked to Prime. For a brief second he wondered if he should just give in, when he saw Inferno slowly making his way towards them. His mouth tightened. He did not want for Disingenu to meet Inferno.

Inferno was much too precious to taint with Disingenu.

"How about we go to the Arc," Red Alert put out, hoping to drag Disingenu off before Inferno got to close, "and share old times together?"

Prime nodded, and waved the two away. Silently the two left, one unaware of Inferno, and the other praying that Inferno would stay away.

Red Alert waited until they got into the control room, before turning to glare. Disingenu smirked as he mocked, "Oh so high up! I never guessed that scum like you could manage to get this high up."

Red Alert quailed slightly at his mocking tone. Then he gathered himself together. "I'm not scum. I am respected—"

"—As the paranoid bot who can't tell a energon cube from a decepticon trick. Yeah, I heard tales all about you. Not a single one good."

Disingenu leaned close as he hissed into Red Alert's auditory receptors, "You know no one cares about you. They simply want you out of the way…"

Red Alert flinched, and backed up. He eyed the blue and black mech before him mistrustfully, and shook his head, trying to clear it. However, his CPU was defiantly agreeing with Disingenu, making it hard to think. So he trembled in confusion as Disingenu continued dripping words of poisoned honey into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said, this is also posted on Deviantart

**Like I said, this is also posted on But, yeah… I'm evil, messing around with Red's head like this, aren't I? But Inferno gets time with mph! (gets dragged away by Inferno for beating) (Shouts After) Thank you for taking time to read and review! **

Inferno stared after the retreating backs of Red Alert and some unknown mech as they headed towards the Arc. He knew very well that Red Alert had seen him, and Red Alert had left. With an old friend.

A very deep, and empty feeling rose up from his spark. However he masked it with an easy smile. Tonight he would party, tomorrow he would take over monitor duty, and on that day, and he would make friends with Red Alert's friend.

With that goal in mind, Inferno began to play around with the other mechs, laughing and joking away with the rest. Tomorrow would be a day to begin anew.

Red Alert curled up on his bed, staring off into the darkness. Was everything Disingenu said true? Surely he was a worthless mech if Inferno got mad at him. He wasn't a good friend at all…

With a quiet whimper, Red Alert curled up tighter, wishing that the sun would come out. Tomorrow everything would be all right.

Disingenu smirked as he reclined into his own berth. Messing around with Red Alert's already fragile mind was fun, and the rewards were delicious. His smirk grew wider as he estimated it would take less then a day in order to have Red Alert crawling on his belly, asking that the other would spark with him…

He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring Red Alert's soon-to-be-helpless pleading. Oh yes, soon he would be at the top of the pack. Tomorrow would be a crowning triumph.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When tomorrow came, Inferno headed strait for the control room. From what he had gleaned from gossip, Red Alert and Disingenu should be working together to plan the security system for a base. The fire truck was determined to get to know Disingenu, if only to find some chink in his armor. Red Alert was his.

Red Alert tried not to flinch too badly every time Disingenu's optics rested on him. A night alone had done little to sort out the confused jumble of thoughts. His only clear thought was to keep the mech from getting to know Inferno. And he would do so.

Disingenu stared closely at Red Alert, contemplating him. He was hiding something. And he was not a quivering mess yet. He frowned slightly as Red Alert finished indicating where the cameras should be. Red Alert had been in his presence for two joors. Before they had to split, that was enough time to reduce the paranoid, glitchy mech into a pile of putty for him to play with.

-Looks like he finally got a backbone,- Disingenu thought dispassionately. -Ah well, I always did like a challenge. It will simply be more fun to watch him break.- The smile that curved his face-plate was spark-shivering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno growled angrily to himself. No one was allowed to disturb the two while they were working, so Inferno was effectively locked out. Silently he wondered if he should somehow damage himself in order to force Red Alert to come.

After all, Red Alert did always come before whenever he had used that tactic. While he was musing on the different ways to pull out Red Alert, Inferno never noticed when Red Alert entered.

Before he could blink, a cup of energon was placed next to his own, and Red Alert's exhausted voice reached his auditory receptors. "Hello Inferno."

He whirled in his seat, joy bubbling up at the sight of the usually elusive bot. Inferno would of hugged him, but the slumping shoulders and exhausted voice told him that now wouldn't be the best time. Instead he placed a hand on Red Alert's shoulder. "Red! I thought you would be working on the security system still."

Red Alert shook his head. "Break time. Normally I don't like coming here, but…"

His vocal processor trailed off as he stared over Inferno's head. Inferno turned and saw an unfamiliar black and blue mech standing in the doorway. Red Alert's hands tightened on the cup he was holding, as he stared at him. Inferno could feel the slight trembling, which made him blink in confusion. Wasn't this bot an old friend of Red's?

The bot wended his way towards the table, and casually sat down next to Red Alert. "Red Alert, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Inferno smiled, and said softly in his drawling accent, making it as thick as possible, "Why don't you ask me?"

Optics met over Red Alert and clashed. Red Alert sank lower into his seat, staring intently into his steaming cup of energon. Finally Inferno said, "Well, if you must know, my name is Inferno."

"And I am Disingenu." The mech said, with a slight nod of his head. Their optics never stopped clashing, and all three were unaware of Prowl's entrance. "I take it you met Red Alert on board this ship?"

Inferno nodded, and was about to say something when Prowl interrupted, "Inferno!" Inferno's head jerked towards Prowl. For a click the two glared at each other, until Inferno relaxed slightly. Prowl continued in his dead-panned voice, "Please report to Prime. He wishes to talk to you. And Disingenu."

The last sentence was more of an afterthought. The two stood up, as Red Alert looked up. "Why?" he asked, instead of the two who were summoned.

Prowl stared at him long and hard, and finally said, "It's private."

Red Alert slumped slightly, and stared after the two, mourning silently. All he could hope for was that they wouldn't have to work together. If Inferno ever even heard a single poisoned word from Disingenu, then his spark would stop in shame that he had let down a friend.

Optimus Prime and Elita One surveyed the two. Both stood as far apart as they could get, and already animosity hung between them. "Are you sure this would be a good idea?" Prime murmured to Elita as he stared at the two. "They already hate each other. And I've never seen Inferno hate someone without a good reason."

Elita nodded, her optics telling him she was sure, and left quietly. She would allow Prime to deal with the two. Prime watched her go, an unusually gentle look in his optics. Even if he was kind to all, he had an especially soft spot for the femme.

"Alright," He sighed, his gaze reluctantly switching back to the two standing before him. "I don't have much time, so I'm going to be blunt. Ratchet has threatened me with turning me into a femme or something like that if I don't get Red Alert to take a break. Since you two know him the best I'm hoping you know something."

Disingenu nodded. Confidently he said, "I might be able to drag him out to a social event, but he generally doesn't like those."

"No, he doesn't." Inferno said coldly, staring hard at the bot. "Instead, I'd think that he'd feel much safer and better by himself in a small, secure room. If you wish Prime, I'll drag him off and force him to relax."

"Please do. Ratchet's been in an especially foul mood lately."

Inferno nodded, and left. Disingenu was about to leave, when Prime stopped him. "I have a question."

The mech raised an optic ridge. Prime continued, "You two claim to have worked together before, but where?"

"Remnacon." Disingenu smirked at his expression, and swept out the door, also in search of Red Alert. He wasn't going to let the mech out of his eyes for the all the time he was here.

As Disingenu walked down the hallway, he thought about the red mech called Inferno. Red Alert had allowed him to touch him, something Disingenu had long ingrained in his CPU that was wrong.

-Red Alert likes him- Disingenu realized, making his footsteps slow. Then his optics narrowed. Red Alert was his own toy to play with and discard. With quick steps he headed towards the cafeteria.

Inferno sighed in relief as he spotted Red Alert. The lamborigni was still in the cafeteria, staring at the cup of energon. Inferno glanced at the clock, and realized that the meeting had only just taken a breem. Quickly he hauled the surprised Red Alert out of the cafeteria, ignoring all stares directed his way.

Red Alert allowed himself to be hauled down the long, seemingly endless corridors of the Arc. When they got to Inferno's room, he seemed about to protest. Inferno gave him no chance. With a quick shove Red Alert was in Inferno's room, and Inferno was locking the door behind him. "Inferno, what are we doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Inferno glanced at Red Alert, who had a rather confused look in his optics

Inferno glanced at Red Alert, who had a rather confused look in his optics. Inferno grinned easily as he threaded expertly through the piles of junk that he had never bothered to clean up, gently tugging Red Alert towards the hologram projector on the wall. "Prime ordered that you are to rest for the rest of the day." He said, grinning widely, "And I volunteered to keep you company."

Red Alert opened his mouth, and closed it again. "I got this brand new treat too. It's called Ice Cream." Inferno continued blithely, grinning like a loon. "And, I also convinced Sideswipe to giving me the next movie in the 'Datsun' series."

Red Alert perked up noticeably at that. He had always loved the series, since it was filled with enough intrigue to keep him guessing. Surprisingly enough, he almost always guessed the right mech too. Inferno settled him onto a chair, and soon the movie was up and running.

Then Inferno brought out the ice cream. Red Alert took his first bite unthinkingly, and nearly dropped the spoon in surprise. "Cold!" he murmured, eyeing the bowl with surprise. Inferno settled down next to him, almost touching. Red Alert took another bite to get his mind off of how close the fire truck was. "And sweet."

Red Alert took a moment to savor the different tastes that swirled around on his tongue. Inferno watched, his spark nearly breaking as smile of pleasure flickered across the bot's face. He could always remember seeing Red Alert sitting in the cafeteria, alone and lonely. Inferno, of course, had wandered over and introduced himself. From there, they had steadily built the relationship up.

Now, the fire truck was in love, and couldn't quiet figure out how or why. It seemed to go against all natural laws to fall in love with a mech who so guarded his own room so well that you had to get through two different security codes.

It should be impossible for it to happen. But it had. And Inferno wasn't about to complain.

It wasn't until late that night that Inferno finally, and reluctantly allowed Red Alert to leave. He masked this sorrow with his usual grin, and watched from his doorway as Red Alert walked down the hallway. His grin slipped and faded as he saw Disingenu slip out of another hallway, and began shadowing the other's steps.

Inferno made a snap decision. With his own, quiet footsteps, he shadowed the two.

Red Alert couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed, but he forced himself to calmness. Silently he allowed his footsteps to wander away to a more deserted area of the ship, not wanting to wake up anyone if he was wrong. No sooner had he stepped into a camera blind spot, than Disingenu's voice breathed into his auditory receptor, "now, now, you've been a bad boy haven't you?"

All of Inferno's unwitting bolstering disappeared. Red Alert trembled, stiff as a board. "Turn around and look at me." The voice hissed, it's snake-like quality further weaving the mech into his spell.

Red Alert turned slowly, his optics as wide and blank as a deer caught in a headlight. Disingenu saw this, and nodded in approval. Just a little more work, and the mech would be his. Slowly he backed Red Alert against the wall, keeping out of the camera's view. No need for the security director to see what he was about to do.

Slowly he bent over until his optics were on the same level as Red Alert's. "Now." The voice lashed into Red Alert, making his flinch. "You really should feel honored. No one else would even bother to get to know you."

Red Alert's CPU fought to work under the hypnotic voice that poured self-doubt and misery upon his life. "Inferno—" he murmured, trying to clear his thoughts.

Disingenu hissed, "--Doesn't love you. Who could? He just feels sorry for a pitiful broken down mech. He would do the same for anybody. In truth, all he wants to be is rid of you before you weigh him down any more."

In truth, Disingenu was furious. Red Alert saying the name confirmed what he had guessed. Red Alert was in love, and from the looks of it, Inferno liked him back. It had the potential to undo all of his work…

Red Alert groggily shook his head. Disingenu's hand reached up beneath the chin, forcing Red Alert to stop. "You don't believe me?" Now the tone had a pattern of hurt, oh, how Red Alert wished it would stop. He couldn't stand the hurt.

"You honestly don't believe me? I am the only one you can trust." Once again the tone had shifted, digging its way into the poor, confused CPU of Red Alert.

Red Alert could almost feel himself being torn in half. _No_, he realized distantly, even as he fell further underneath Disingenu's spell, _no, part of me is vanishing_.

Somehow the thought terrified him, making him weakly lash out. Disingenu easily caught the sluggish arm, pressing a point. With a soft cry, the arm went limp. Then, the Ebony and Aqua mech bent low, and kissed Red Alert on the lips, just as Inferno rounded the corner.

Haha! Feel the agony of Red Alert! (cackles evily while Inferno comes up with knife) (stab)

Inferno: I apologize, she hasn't been getting enough sleep, but the story will get better…RIGHT!

**Me: eep! **


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, back with the next chapter

**Alright, back with the next chapter. Next one up is last! But, I don't like this chapter. I don't like it at all. So I'll be revising it later…**

Inferno stood frozen, unable to believe his optics. Red Alert stood backed up against the wall, one arm hanging on limply to Disingenu's own. He was trembling slightly, optics wide and blank. Inferno watched in defeat as Disingenu deepened the kiss, not spotting the hand that forced Red Alert's face to stay tilted up.

He was about to turn and flee, when Red Alert lashed out with his free arm. "No!" It was just a whisper, it only just barely reached Inferno's auditory receptors, but it was the sweetest sound ever heard. He still had a chance.

Inferno was about to cheer on Red Alert, when the next few sentences made his blood run cold. "Now, now, if you refuse I'll tell everyone. I'll tell everyone how you let in the decepticon's disguised as refugees, allowing them to slaughter all those who lived there."

Red Alert whimpered, the memories swelling up of when he was in Remnacon. Seeing the refugees, letting them in, and then the screams started. That night was painted in Energon, leaving only two alive. Him, and Disingenu.

Inferno growled softly as he fumed. It wouldn't be Red's fault. Never had Inferno seen one so dedicated to other's safety in such a thankless job. It was Red Alert who made sure that those on the Arc could sleep safe without fear of attack.

Disingenu whispered, "You should be thanking me, should be worshipping me, for even thinking about you. That I even bother to grace you with my appearance—"

"You should be chopped up and left for dead for telling him those sort of lies!" Inferno shouted, no longer able to keep quiet. He was not going to let those filthy lies pass by. Inferno stalked towards Disingenu, optics burning in fury.

Disingenu regarded him coolly, and let Red Alert drop to the floor. Inferno's spark wrenched to see Red curl up into a small ball, rocking from his heels to his toes and back again, whimpering. "You…I'm going to make you wish you'd never been sparked!"

Disingenu snarled angrily. He had been interrupted just when he was about to rape Red Alert. His optics narrowed at the fuming fire truck, as he forced himself to calm down. Fighting here would do no good. So instead he simply backed up and pointed, his voice deliberately pitched so that Red Alert would hear it. "Fine, go ahead. But he's already broken and spoiled."

Inferno's glared furiously, coiling up like a cat about to strike.

Disingenu smirked outwardly, and gave Inferno a mocking half bow. "Very well then, try to your heart's content."

As he swaggered past, his whisper was for Inferno's ear alone. "He's a rather sensitive mech, oh how he screams when he's in bed."

Inferno stiffened for a split second as he realized the implications_. I don't believe it, he was raped_. Inferno thought, incredulously. _That would explain a lot, why he hates being touched, why he's nervous around crowds, why he likes being alone. He blames himself…_

Red Alert continued rocking back and forth, curled in that small ball. Inferno glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Disingenu was nowhere in sight. For a few seconds he debated chasing after and killing the mech, but eventually dismissed it. Red Alert needed his help now. He anxiously bent over Red Alert. "Red, Red, can you hear me?"

Carefully he reached out, and touched Red Alert's shoulder. Blank optics met Inferno's and Red Alert asked weakly, "Inferno?"

Inferno dropped to his knees and wrapped both arms around the trembling security director. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He had never experienced such a thing, or known mechs that had. All he knew was that Red Alert blamed himself for something that should have never happened. That Red Alert was ashamed of something he couldn't have stopped. "Red Alert, I—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the mocking voice of Disingenu. He had sneaked back. Inferno froze as he felt something cold being placed directly over his spark chamber. "You are doing nothing. I'm going to take what's mine."

Inferno snapped back, carefully not moving, "Red Alert is his own mech. He can think for himself."

Disingenu's voice became cold and threatening. "That may be, but I personally think he's the finest play toy I have ever had. All I have to do is look at him and he knows what he needs to do to please me. And he screams ever so nicely in bed. Quite the difference from the femme's who giggle or screams in a rather annoying way."

Inferno's teeth ground, as he carefully played out his nozzle. Usually it sprayed water at fires, but it should stun the black and blue mech for a few moments at least.

BAM! The muffled shot that rang out was nothing compared to the sudden agony that Inferno felt as his nozzle was shot through. Inferno gasped in agony, arms tightening around Red Alert, who still had the dazed look of someone caught in a trap.

Disingenu said softly, "Say your last prayers to Primus. I've had enough of you."

Inferno believed him. Slowly he tightened his arms around Red Alert, hoping that he would somehow protect both of them. He off lined his optics for a nanosecond, praying to Primus that something might happen.

The click of an gun being cocked echoed in his auditory receptors. Inferno brought his optics online, determined to see Red Alert as the last sight he would ever see.

The trigger smoothly pulled back, a shout, and pain spread across his body.

Inferno expected for half a second that he truly had been killed, but he quickly realized that wasn't the case. He wasn't the one groaning in pain, and it wasn't his energon that covered the floor. Instead it was…"Red Alert!" Inferno breathed, horrified. Red Alert had taken the shot for him.

Unknown to the two squabbling mechs, Red Alert had slowly cleared his CPU of glitches, and was coming around when Disingenu was pulling the trigger.

Red Alert may not be strong or as fast when compared to other bots, but he did know instinctively that he had to save Inferno. So he had thrown Inferno to the side, taking the shot through his right chaises. Now, as he lay bleeding on the cold, hard floor, he wondered at himself.

And berated himself. Even if he could never have Inferno, he could still pray that Inferno would meet someone he loved. Besides, even if Inferno was just feeling sorry for him, Red Alert would be content with just that.

Red Alert wondered for a moment at the frantic calls that dimly reached his auditory receptors before he off lined.

Inferno: Ya killed RED! I—"

Me: (hides) to all those reading, my next chapter will probably be my last, and hopefully if I can escape I'll get it to you soon– gack!

Inferno (strangles mercilessly)


	9. Chapter 9

Inferno stared horror-stricken at Red Alert, who lay curled up in his own pool of Energon

Inferno: Good ending.

Me: Aww-gack! Ok!Ok!

Inferno: (has writer in strangling hold) Good.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno stared horror-stricken at Red Alert, who lay curled up in his own pool of Energon. Every second that passed, the pool got larger. Then, with a desperate voice, he called, "Red Alert!"

Red Alert's optics flickered for a split nanosecond, and then he off lined. Inferno felt as if his spark had stopped, as he scrambled towards the unconscious Red Alert. The click of a gun froze him in place. "Looks like I'll have to try again." Disingenu murmured, eyeing him. "It's all your fault you know. If you had simply let yourself be killed, Red Alert wouldn't be nearly dead."

Inferno was raging like he had never done before. Red Alert lay only _three _feet from him, close enough to touch. But there was an annoying pest in the way…

With an enraged roar that echoed off of the halls, making more then one bot start from their recharge, Inferno charged the mocking mech with the intent of obliterating him. Disingenu whirled out of the way, gun snapping off towards the fire truck. He missed.

Inferno turned faster then the optic could catch, rammed into him, sending both flying into the security camera, crushing it. His hands reached unerringly to the neck, and found the right wires. With a vicious yank he pulled them out.

Disingenu collapsed, and Inferno breathed heavily into the still, peaceful air. A slight moan attracted his attention, and he whirled.

Red Alert had curled up into an even smaller position, his hand over the gaping wound. Frantically Inferno paged Ratchet, telling him that Red Alert was hurt. Ratchet replied that he was on his way, along with a list of things that Inferno should do to keep Red Alert from going into shock or allowing his glitch to resurface.

Inferno carefully stretched Red Alert out, murmuring soft, nonsense words. He was aware that he was babbling, but he didn't care. Red Alert's harsh breathing kept up the hope. The fire truck's hand closed over the wound, trying to keep as much energon running through the systems.

It simply bubbled past Inferno's ineffective one hand. With a groan of frustration, he switched his gaze back to the unconscious Disingenu. Silently he debated the mech for a split second, and made a decision.

It took nearly two weeks for Red Alert to recover. During that time, teams were sent out to find Disingenu. They eventually found out that he had defected over to the Decepticons, and placed a price on his head.

It wasn't until another three weeks after the incident, that Inferno managed to convince Red Alert to watch the sunrise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno wove easily down the long hallway, dodging and ducking the various pipes and tubing that stretched down it. The light was bad here, and there were no security cameras. But that was because when the plasma cannon's of the Arc were in use, this hallway funneled the plasma. Any mech or camera would be fried in an instant. Besides, there was only one way in or out, and Red Alert had several cameras nearby to catch anyone coming through.

Inferno chattered easily, his accent small, but still tangible. Red Alert simply let Inferno's welcome voice was over him, chasing away the nightmares of Disingenu. Finally, as Inferno began to climb a ladder, Red Alert asked, "Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

"Everyone's agreed that the sunrise's here are marvelous, and that you should see. However, they've all taken up all the space below, so we're going to go up above."

Inferno didn't mention he wanted to be alone with Red Alert. He was subscribing to the cult of 'if-you-don't-tell,-nothing-bad-will-happen. Maybe-something-good-will.'. He had to admit inwardly that it made no sense, but he was currently willing to go along with it.

Red Alert silently followed, his footsteps sometimes disappearing as Inferno's louder ones engulfed his sound. Inferno restrained himself from turning around and holding Red Alert.

Red Alert followed Inferno, his optic's dark with remembering. Even with Inferno's calming, healing presence, Disingenu hung over his head like a dark, angry cloud. Every time he looked, those cold blue optics mocked him, and every time a bot spoke, it was Disingenu who seemed to speak. He had subsequently avoided all company, except for Inferno's.

Red Alert mused on the fire truck as he continued up the ladder which would lead them outside. So intent with his musing, he nearly bumped into Inferno when Inferno paused on the rung above him. Instead, some inner mechanism warned him of the close proximity of another mech. He stopped with millimeters to spare.

Amused, he watched as Inferno lifted the lid above him, and climb over the top. As Inferno bent over to climb, Red Alert was presented a rather nice view. _Wow, he has one cute skid plate, _slid through his mind. Red Alert allowed his CPU to play with the image before dismissing it. Inferno's hand extended towards him.

Red Alert didn't hesitate. As soon as the hand was close enough, he grabbed it. Any touch he could get was precious, and this wasn't an opportunity to miss. Inferno didn't even grunt as he effortlessly hauled Red Alert onto the small platform. "Only a breem until dawn." Inferno breathed, his optics cutting through the dark.

Red Alert nodded, and settled down nearby the hole. He had brought along his rocket launcher for once, determined to be prepared for the day. Inferno sat down nearby, and then was up again, pacing.

Knowing that Inferno liked to pace when contemplating, Red Alert watched amusedly. Finally Inferno settled nearby. "Red Alert, why do you…"

Red Alert waited for a few moments before it was clear he wasn't going to continue. "Do what?"

"Dedicate so much time to a job that no one ever thanks you for. I know that while others may save the day in battle, it's because of the security director they can sleep safely and soundly. Why do you do such a thankless job?"

"There…" Red Alert paused, unsure of what to say. How could he explain to Inferno that part of the reason's why he does this job would be so that he could watch Inferno without anyone noticing, or that he did it so he could reassure himself, in the dead of night, that all was well? "There are perks." Red Alert said finally, groping for words.

"I get to see so many different things, I can be part of everyone's life all at once, yet remain separate. And, the biggest perk is that I can make sure the one I love is safe."

Red Alert fell silent, wondering if Inferno would get the message. Dawn slowly crept in, painting the sky with her wonderful hues, but it was forgotten.

Inferno was stunned by Red Alert's answer. _He already loves someone,_ his CPU lamented, sorrowing to his very spark, _he is lost._

Inferno struggled to speak. "Then, who is the one you love?"" Inferno asked, standing up.

Red Alert shot him an odd look, but he too slowly stood up, Inferno had a vague idea of finding out who it was and destroying them, when Red Alert spoke. "I think you would know them very well."

"Red Alert, don't—mmmm…" The heated exclamation was broken off as Red Alert moved fast. Before Inferno could protest, Red Alert had yanked the mech to his level, and was currently kissing him. For a few seconds, the fire truck was stunned by his friend, no _lover,_ his CPU corrected. Then, it stopped as suddenly as it began.

Inferno glared, wanting the kiss to go on longer, but Red Alert was already beating a hasty retreat. Inferno's CPU was scrambled. All his wire's screamed for completion, but his love had just run off.

Growling a curse at Primus for making Red Alert so unattainable, Inferno headed down the shaft.

Red Alert collapsed in the security room, unbelieving. He had just kissed Inferno. He wasn't sure what caused him to go so far, but he was sure that the fact that Inferno looked ready to tear whomever it was he was in love with to shreds, made a large factor. Then his hands acted on their own accord, and he was kissing Inferno.

Red Alert felt the wire's heat up, and he crossed the room for a data pad. Might as well get on with the work. Forgetting that he had given Inferno the master code for the room, he began wondering how he was supposed to explain this.

Inferno silently punched in the regular code. Didn't work. He glared for a few seconds, before punching in: 352255. (A/N: can anyone guess what this spells? Cookie to that person who can! Hint – think text messaging, and it might not be the first for it) The door slid open smoothly.

Red Alert stood in the middle of the room, back to the door, data pad in hand. "He won't return it, he won't return it, he won't return it" was whispered in a mantra. Red Alert subscribed to the cult of say-it-out-loud-to-make-sense. Inferno allowed the door to shut and lock before silently gliding up behind Red Alert.

Before Red Alert had the chance to react, Inferno grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed. Red Alert stiffened and automatically tried to back up. Inferno held on, trusting that once Red Alert recognized him he would relax.

Eventually Red Alert relaxed, nearly melting into Inferno's arms. Inferno's grip shifted from griping Red Alert's arms, to around the waist. Finally, Inferno had to know. "Red," He breathed, "I want to know. Are ya ready to go on? If not, I understand."

Red Alert was silent for a few seconds. Then slowly he said, "Not right now." Inferno sagged in defeat, and let him go. Or tried to at least. Red Alert's own arm's curled around his neck, keeping him bent down.

"I'd rather wait until your in my bunk, and a few mechs in this room, so that way I can focus on you and only you."

Inferno purred, "I think I can wait."

**That's it folks. Can't do the whole mech to mech thing, and I'd probably ruin it anyways. So use your imagination. Thanks to those who actually read it, and please review. The button is calling your name.**


End file.
